In the akatsuki!
by arusi
Summary: Kidnapped by the Akatsuki and forced to be a member she refuses to cooperate.She even plans to runaway at her first chance. But she starts to fall for one of them! Now she doesn't know if running away will be the best thing to do...   slight humor
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please don't make me feel bad, just make suggestions on what I did wrong. Ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.

Myuki opened her eyes to see a girl. Girl? Or was it a boy? The boy or girlwas arguing with a masked man. They both wore black robes with red clouds on it. From what Myuki heard she understood that they were called the "Akatsuki" they hunted and captured jinchuurikis. The boy or girl yelled "Katsu!" An explosion occurred right behind the masked man. He went flying. Myuki suddenly remembered them.

_Flashback_

"Hinata!" Myuki yelled.

"Go get help!"

Hinata immediately ran off towards the direction of konoha.

They were on a tracking mission a couple of miles away from Konoha when two people attacked them. They started to flee but they were fast, they caught up to them. There was the blonde one who formed clay bombs in mouths in his hands. They took the form of whatever he wanted them to be. The masked one, well he just stayed out of the blonde ones way.

Myuki jumped back as several clay spiders exploded at her feet. In mid air she formed hand signs.

"Fire style: Phoenix Fire flower Jutsu!"

That last jutsu hit the masked one, much to her dismay. She was aiming for the blonde.

"Tsk." Just my luck she thought. They seemed to be after her.

Great. She was low on chakra _and _she was tired.

As she landed more clay bombs exploded, knocking her out.

The last thing she remembered was the masked one saying in an extremely annoying voice:

"Sempai. Leader-sama told you not to kill her!"

_End of Flashback_

Myuki groaned. Her head hurt. She sat up.

"So you're awake un? The blonde said in realization. _He _was definitely a male.

She looked at him and rubbed the back of her head.

"W-Where am I?" She said. She now looked at her surroundings. She was in someone's room.

"You're at the Akatsuki base." He replied calmly.

"H-How did-did I get h-here?" She asked. He was about to reply when her eyes widened. She scrambled back on the bed.

"W-Wait. The _Akatsuki Base!" _ She started to panic.

"Get me o-out of here now!" Her skin paled at just the thought of being there.

"S-sempai?" The masked man had crawled back into the room quietly.

"Tobi thinks she's sick. Maybe we should carry her to Kakuza." He said quietly.

Myuki sat there staring at them with fear. (Fear, ha! The first time that she felt _fear_.) Just hearing what people around Konoha whisper about them makes her wanna cry, knowing that they killed a _LEGENDARY SANIN_ makes her wanna wet her pants. They were definitely _not_ your normal everyday criminals. Now she, Katsuragi Myuki, was there in their base, by herself, wounded and hurt. That would just make her day.

"For once Tobi you make a good suggestion un." The blonde replied.

"See Tobi is a good boy! Can Tobi play with your clay? " He said with an outburst of energy.

"Don't push your luck." The blonde said quickly. An annoyed look on his face.

He reached for Myuki. She shut her eyes as tight as she could expecting him to hurt her but instead he lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. She kept her eyes shut. (reason: don't really know why. Maybe she was 2 scared.) After about what seemed like an eternity (About a minute) he put her down gently on a bed in Kakuza's infirmary. Kakuza looked at the girl then Deidara.

"So that's her huh?" Kakuza said looking at her closely. At the sound of Kakuza's voice she opened her eyes. She looked around the room. It looked like an infirmary. Her eyes then stopped at Kakuza. Her eyes were already wide but they became _wider_ at the sight of this man. He really scared the shit out of her. (She didn't even see Kisame, Zetsu, or pein, yes pein, yet.) She blacked out (again).

Myuki awoke to arguing (again). This time it was between a silver haired man and a man with multiple piercings on his face, ears who knows maybe even his arms. The room was now filled with people with black robes with clouds on them. About 7 or 8 people. She recognized Itachi immediately.

"We don't need a new f***ing member! We already have f***ing idiots running around here!" The silver haired man looked really angry as he shouted.

"You do remember who you're speaking to Hidan?" The pierced man said calmly to the one called Hidan. That shut him up. He swore something under his breath as he stormed out of the room.

"Tobi thinks Myuki-chibi is awake" The masked man said pointing at Myuki. She flinched. Everybody in the room turned and looked at her. The pierced man turned to everyone and ordered them to leave. Apparently he was their leader. Everyone except a blue haired woman left. He turned to her.

"Katsuragi Myuki do you know why you are here?" He asked calmly.

She shook her head in reply.

"You are her because you possess a very special kekke genkai (really don't know how 2 spell it.) that would be usefull to the Akatsuki."

Myuki just stared at him. He continued.

"I understand that during the Uchiha massacre your clan was wiped out too." She nodded.

"M-My clan was a c-close friend of the Uchiha clan. So naturally w-we helped them w-when we heard that I-Itachi was betraying his clan" She stammered.

"I see." The man said thoughtfully.

"Well. Katsuragi Myuki, You are officially a member of the Akatsuki." He said. Myuki couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"B-But….you can't….I don't want to be a member!" She felt really frustrated at this point.

"It's either you become a member or you die." He replied calmly.

"B-But….." She looked at the woman for some kind of help but she just gave her an emotionless stare. She looked back at the man.

"Good. You'll be Deidara and Tobi's new partner." He said.

She looked defeated and confused. After a couple seconds of silence and really hard thinking she finally muttered:

"Who are they?"

Yeepppyyyy! My first chapter done, finished, fin! Please review! I really wanna write the next chapter. Cuz I have so much puzzles and fun stuff in them. You'll love it. But! Review, review, review till u cant anymo!


	2. Stupid drabble

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THE NAME MYUKI WAS AN IMCORRECT SPELLING. THE CORRECT SPELLING IS MIYUKI.**

**I have not a single idea up my sleeve anymore. People aren't reviewing! You made me forget some of my stuff, bt imam concentrate on this story only. Then imma continue my other story.**

**TITLE: In The Akatsuki!**

**CHAPTER TWO…**

"Tobi loves Miyuki-chibi!" Tobi squealed in Miyuki's ear.

"Tobi shut up!" Deidara yelled realizing that Miyuki looked uncomfortable.

They were going to the base from their previous mission, Miyuki's first since she joined. It was hard because Tobi and Deidara split up from an argument which left Miyuki alone. But in the end Tobi claimed to have caught the tailed beast, while Deidara said it was him who did. Miyuki just wondered around until they caught up to her.

From the time she was there she learned their names and learned about their personalities. She became closer to Tobi than any of the others although she did feel uncomfortable around him at times.

"B-But sempai Tobi loves her with all of Tobi's heart!" He whined.

"Tobi. Enough!" He glanced at Miyuki.

"But Semp-"

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled sending Tobi flying.

Miyuki held back a laugh. She had seen this many of times before and Tobi always came back unharmed yet pouting.

"You know…one day he might not return." Miyuki said.

"And that would be my lucky day un." He looked at her unsure of why she was talking to him. She rarely spoke to him, especially about Tobi's safe being.

She raised an eyebrow to this.

They walked on in silence until Tobi returned. Which led to more arguing and more Katsu's being yelled.

Miyuki massaged her temples and sighed. A never ending freak show.

When they finally reached the base she ran to her shared room with konan, and immediately took a shower.

She then ran to the kitchen and made a _big_ bowl of Ramen. She sat down and started eating.

"Why the f*** are you here so early? You weren't supposed to be here until f***ing tomorrow!" Miyuki turned to see Hidan.

She sighed. Miyuki and Hidan didn't start off on the right foot, he hated her.

He hated her even more when he found out that she was an atheist.

"Hidan please don't start. I have a headache." Miyuki pleaded with him.

He sighed.

"Fine." He said sitting down. He rested his chin on his hand.

Miyuki couldn't believe her ears! Hidan the official asshole was agreeing with her! Today must be the end of the world!

"Fine?" She asked slightly audible.

"Yeah. Pein had me on a lot of missions lately. It's like if he hates me." Hidan stared at her emotionless.

What the hell? He's actually talking to me! Complaining about his problems!

Miyuki was speechless.

"I mean, he doesn't send f***ing you on so much missions."

Miyuki still couldn't speak. She just stared at him in complete awe.

"Don't just f***ing sit there! Say something!" He poked her on her forehead, the same way Itachi did to Sasuke.

She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh…uh I-I don't think he likes you th-that much." She said seeing a slight frown play on his face.

"I-I mean he doesn't know you so…uh he maybe doesn't like you because….oh man I suck at these things…" She stuttered, bending her head finally giving in that she failed.

To Miyuki's surprise he started laughing.

She looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face.

"I- l like you." He blushed.

What? H-He likes me? Now he's blushing?

"Whoa! Uh…I think…uh…I gotta go…go to uh…Pein's office…to report um… our mission status. Yeah that's it! To Pein's office!" She got up and started out the room.

Just as she reached for door Hidan appeared in front of her. She backed up a bit.

"Miyuki…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Deidara already took care of that." He closed in on her.

"H-How do you know that? S-Sometimes Deidara forgets things, I better go check-" She stepped further back.

"I don't think-" he started but Deidara walked in.

"Deidara-kun!" Miyuki shot past Hidan and ran to Deidara.

She flung her arms around him, hugging him.

Deidara's face turned bright red.

"M-Miyuki-san! Air!" He chocked.

She let go and ran out the kitchen.

Deidara looked at Hidan who was staring at him with a cocky smirk.

"What's up with her?" Deidara asked turning back to his normal shade.

"Nothing…" He said walking past Deidara and out the kitchen.

"Nothing huh?" He muttered to himself.

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS! I'M OUT OF VALUABLE IDEAS! SERIOUSLY I REALLY WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE THIS. PLS REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS. OHH! AND PLS READ SUM OF MY OTHER STORIES!**


	3. Mission 1

Dun! Dun! Dun! New chapter! Phew! Im gonna be late updating cuz my mom says its taking too much of my school time, sooo...

Oh! And I wanna say thanks to those who R&R and those who read only.

Enjoy!

**A WEEK LATER..**

"Sasori!" Deidara yelled pointing to the direction of the fleeing figure.

Sasori nodded and sent out his chakra to stop the fleeing girl. Apparently she evaded his attack. (how she did it? don't know.)

He groaned in frustration. Deidara saw this and took this as his turn.

He made clay birds with his right hand and spiders with his left. He threw the birds in the air and the spiders on the ground to track.

**WITH MIYUKI...**

Miyuki looked up and saw a small clay bird above her head. She jumped back and threw a kunai at it. It exploded.

She looked at her feet and saw clay spiders.

"Deidara." She swore.

She jumped on a branch and continued through the trees.

After about five minutes of evading clay birds and spiders she got thrown off a branch and landed on her butt.

"Shit." She got up rubbing her backside.

She looked back in the direction in which she came. They were catching up to her.

She turned to run but her legs wouldn't co operate with her.

Sasori got her. (if u thnk about it Sasori is using shadow possession!)

She groaned in frustration.

_Move! Move you stupid!_ She urged herself, although she knew it was of no use.

She sighed heavily as they caught up to her.

"I'm going to let you go now, you will not try to run." He commanded.

Miyuki rolled her eyes and muttered "Sure." Sarcastically.

He let her go. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Seriously? I don't know why you do that un." Deidara pierced the silence.

Poof!

"Shit!" Deidara and Sasori yelled in union, realising that it was a shadow clone.

They immediately continued running.

Miyuki groaned as she healed her leg, her hands glowing green.

"Stupid Deidara...stupid Sasori...stupid Akatsuki...stupid-" She stopped and listened.

Silence.

She went back to healing.

Crack.

Her eyes shot up. She listened then formed the hand sign Deidara makes (cant remember if its ram or rabbit. Whatever!) and concentrated.

She sensed Deidara and Sasori's chakra.

Her eyes snapped open.

Crap! They were there, hiding.

She got up to run but a pair of hands on her shoulders stopped her.

She connected her elbow with the person's stomach.

They arched forward in pain as she ran at top speed.

Her legs stopped moving. She fell flat on her face.

_Great! Puppet boy is here_. She rolled her eyes at her sarcasm as her body picked itself up.

"Hey! I liked the taste of dirt you know!" she protested sarcastically, her body dusting itself off.

Sasori came into view.

"You ok?" He asked, no emotion whatsoever.

"Nah. That dirt tasted so darn good! And I absolutely love it when my nose is broken!" Miyuki retorted in fake enthusiasm.

Sasori made her eat the dirt once more.

"Sajkjdkdri." She tried to talk.

Deidara burst out laughing. He made her stand.

She spat out some dirt.

"When I'm done killing Sasori I swear I'll kill you." She warned Deidara.

He only laughed harder.

"Could you let go of me?" She yelled annoyed. Deidara now literally rolling on the ground with laughter.

Slowly she felt like herself again. She spat the dirt out and wiped her tongue hastily.

"You..." She stepped toward Deidara.

He immediately stopped laughing, a look of horror on his face.

"I-I didn't mean it! I was l-laughing at-"

"Katsu!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled shielding his face.

Miyuki burst out laughing.

"Huh?" he removed his hands from his face.

He felt like the dumbest person in the world! _Of course she couldn't use his jutsu! _He mentally kicked himself.

"You little…" He started.

She stopped laughing and gulped.

"I. Will. Kill. You." He pointed at her.

"Deidara! Control your emotions!" Sasori finally spoke in like _ages_.

He looked at Sasori pouting while his face turned bright red.

**AT THEIR BASE...**

"Pein-sama was worried about you." Konan said hugging Miyuki.

_O…K Now this is weird. _Miyuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Konan! Enough!" Pein ordered and she obediently stopped.

"Your next mission will be tomorrow. You are assigned to spy on one Izuki Mimiko." He said trying to forget that little incident.

Tobi and Deidara nodded while Miyuki pouted.

"Why do I have to go? You've got _ZETSU,_ team Itachi (she put them in groups), team Kakuzu, team Tobi, excluding me, and Sasori. So why me?" she pouted.

"Because _I am_ the leader and because _I_ want _you_ to go." He said with a slice of anger.

She folded her arms and pouted even more, raising her chin high in the air. She looked like a child, making Deidara blush slightly.

But his blush didn't go unnoticed. She was looking at him.

"Here is her profile, study it well. Dismissed!" He handed them each a paper.

Miyuki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Miyuki..." He stepped forward menacingly.

She pitched put of the room running down the hall.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

LOCATION: THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE RICEPADDIES (HAHAHAH!)

NAME: IZUKI MIMIKO

AGE: 17

HEIGHT: 5 FEET 4'

WEIGHT: 135 POUNDS

APPEARANCE: LONG JET BLACK HAIR WITH PURPLE HEIGHLIGHTS AT THE END

PERSONALITY: SHY AND ALWAYS QUIET

YOUR MISSION IS TO 'SPY' ON THE GIRL.

DO NOT ITERRACT WITH HER ON ANYONE ELSE.

IF DANGER PASSES HER WAY DO ATTEMPT TO SAVE HER WITHOUT HER KNOWING.

THEN REPORT BACK TO ME IN FOUR WEEKS.

"Four weeks! Has Pein gone mad? He can't send a three man team with _Tobi_ and expect us to stay undetected! Not to mention _FOUR WEEKS!_" Miyuki flailed the paper in Deidara's face.

"Ok. Ok! We got your point!" He yelled.

"You know whose point I _don't_ get? Pein's! And what's the whole point of this mission? Hm? So that he and Konan can get some _alone_ time? While we go bustin our asses to stay undetected with _TOBI!_ A _three_ man team! Baka!" Miyuki balled the paper in her hands and threw it on the ground.

Deidara really didn't know how to calm her when she was angry, so he just let her yell it out of herself.

"Baka!" She mumbled kicking the ground as she finally calmed down.

"S-Sempai? Is Miyuki-sempai done?" Tobi peeped from behind his hiding spot.

Miyuki smiled at his childish actions. She didn't realise that she had scared him off.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

"awww. Sorry Tobi." She smiled up at him. (yes _up_)

Deidara felt a pang of jealously but quickly rubbed it off.

_How could you be jealous at Tobi? Deidara please stop being so naive! _

He snickered.

"Well let's get going!" He chirped happily and started marching toward the sunset.

"What's up with him?" Miyuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Tobi thinks that sempai likes you so he's acting _very_ strange." Tobi wimpered.

Miyuki blushed.

Well next chape up. So I need suggestions so pls review and make suggestions.


	4. Mission START!

Do I really have to do the disclaimer stuff? Ok then...

I do not own Naruto!

"Now Tobi, I want you to listen to me carefully, ok?" Miyuki spoke cautiously.

Tobi shook his head to say 'yes'.

"Good. Now Tobi, Deidara-kun and I would really like it if you _behave _during this mission." Miyuki warned him.

He shook his head again.

"When I say behave I mean listen to your two sempais ok? If Deidara-kun says to be quiet you shut up right away, If I say go to bed you _better _go to bed."

Tobi nodded.

"If you could listen to what we have to say during this whole mission I will not only officially confirm that you're a good boy but I'll let you play with Deidara-kun's _special_ clay!" Miyuki lowered her voice so Deidara wouldn't hear.

Tobi's eyes twinkled. (don't ask how she knew that.)

"T-Tobi will try his best!" He stuttered.

"No Tobi. You will _do_ your best!" She warned.

He saluted her.

Miyuki smiled and said "Our _special_ meeting is now Dismissed!"

He saluted her again and marched off.

Miyuki sighed and walked over to Deidara.

They walked the whole day and had finally stopped to make camp.

A mile away from a village! He refused to let them rest in a hotel. It's like Deidara was turning into a miniature Kakuzu!

"Deidara-" She started.

"No." He cut her off.

"But you didn't-"

"No."

"Deidara just-"

"Nope." He popped the 'P'.

Miyuki's eye twitched.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" She yelled annoyed.

He looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes?" He asked impatient.

Cha! It's like he's been around Sasori so much that Sasori's personality rubbed off on him. Sheesh!

"Ok. First of all why are you being so mean to me?" Miyuki asked.

He thought for a while.

"Because I want to be mean." He replied calmly.

"Meanie." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Listen I can't stay here. And why do you have the biggest tent with lots of stuff inside?" She asked curiously.

Miyuki and Tobi had to share a tent, a small, old tent. It doesn't even deserve the title: tent!

"Because i'm the leader." He replied.

_Is it me or is Deidara really grouchy?_

"It's either I sleep in that big tent over there or I go to the village and rent a room. You choose." She pointed to the huge tent which was Deidara's.

"But I'm the leader. You can't do that!" He was annoyed.

"It's my life and my body. I don't want to wake up tomorrow itching!" She retorted.

"Fine. You'll sleep with me." He sighed.

"What?" Miyuki blushed.

"I-I mean you'll s-sleep in m-my tent but on the other side! We'll be like ten feet apart!" he stuttered realising just how his last statement sounded.

They both blushed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Miyuki tucked Tobi in and told him good night. She turned to leave.

"M-Miyuki-sempai?" He stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you! I'm not sleeping here Tobi. I'm sleeping in Deidara-kun's tent." Miyuki thought about her previous answer. It sounded weird.

"Oh." Was all Tobi could say.

"Oooooh!" He chirped afterwards.

Miyuki's eyes widened. She flailed her hand in front of her.

"N-No no no no no no no. NO! It's not like that Tobi! God NO!" She stated protectively.

"But Tobi thought-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Goodnight Tobi! And do make the bogey monsters bite!" She marched out of the tent.

"Miyuki-sempaiiiii!" Tobi screamed from inside the tent.

She chuckled. That'll teach him.

She looked up at the moon. It's light glazed the little stream near where their tents were located.

The night was so peaceful. Actually she preferred night than day, rain than sun. Everything opposite. Everything that seemed sorrowful and sinister to others she loved.

She tucked her hands in her pockets, (do they have those in their cloaks? I think so...) closed her eyes and pulled in fresh night air through her nostrils.

She exhaled and opened her eyes.

"Better get to sleep. I'll have to wake early tomorrow to take a bath in this lovely stream." She told herself. (if ur wondering. Yes she already had a bath.)

When she entered the tent Deidara was sitting crossed legged eating bakudan.

He looked her.

"What was that all about?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Huh? What?" She took a seat on the other side of the tent, facing him.

"With Tobi un?" He looked at her suspiciously.

Miyuki snickered.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all." She turned from him and rested her head on the thing he called a pillow. She closed her eyes.

Deidara sat there looking at her.

"G-Goodnight..." She forced herself to say.

"Goodnight," He replied smiling.

"Miyuki-chan..." He mumbled silently.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS AFTER DEIDARA FELL ASLEEP...**

Tobi sat up and listened.

Leaves rustled with the silent night breeze, an Owl hooted.

Tobi sighed.

_Madara? Why must you of all people be afraid because that stupid girl said something? There is no such thing as a bogey monster! _He mentally slapped himself.

He put his head back on his 'pillow' and closed his eyes.

CRAAACK!

Tobi(Madara) shot up, his eyes wide behind his mask, breathing hard.

He looked around his moonlit tent.

Nothing in sight or in hearing distance.

_Keep your cool man! Keep it together! You're the all famous Uchiha Madara! You don't believe in such nonsense! That's some child's story! _He comforted himself.

His harsh breathing ceased.

He smiled and was about to put his head back down but...

"MMMMMMM!"

His eyes widened even more!

_Screw this! I'm going with Miyuki! Even if my pride is going too! _

And with that he shot out of the tent and shot into the bigger tent.

He crawled into Miyuki's arms. She opened her eyes partially.

"Hm? Tobi...what are you doing...here..." She started sleepily but fell asleep cuddling the good boy(man).

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Are you guys ready yet? It's been like ten minutes." Miyuki asked impatient.

Deidara turned from Tobi and smiled.

"In a minute." He sang.

"ok." She pouted.

He turned back to Tobi.

"Tobi what you did last night was unforgivable. You will never do it again. Do you understand?" Deidara seemed really angry that Tobi had slept in his tent. With Miyuki!

Tobi nodded for like the trazillionth time now.

He really was moody! He got jealous because he slept with Miyuki and he couldn't!

He smirked under his mask.

"Sempai are you jealous of Tobi?" He asked.

"Jealous of you? Please!" He pointed at Tobi.

"Tobi knows that you like Miyuki-sempai alot!" He stated loudly.

Deidara blushed.

"..."

"Ooooooo!" Tobi was starting to become hyper.

"Tobi just don't ever do what you did last night again!"

And with that he stormed off, taking the lead.

"Come on slowpoke!" Miyuki yelled to Tobi.

"Tobi is coming!" He ran to her.

When he reached he walked.

"Hey what's up with him?" Miyuki asked gesturing to Deidara.

Tobi decided that he wouldn't tell so soon, he still had to find out if her powers were worth taking. He didn't want her in any kind of relationship. Yet.

"Nothing." He simply said.

"Huh?" she was a little stunned but kept walking.

**WHEN THEY ARRIVED AT THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE RICEPADDIES...**

"Well... let's get to work shall we?" Deidara spoke rather loudly.

"Hn..." Was all Miyuki could say.

"Here we go!" Tobi punched the air for extra enthusiasm.

They hid their chakra signatures and began their search for Mimoko.

_This had better be fun... _Miyuki thought.

Yup another chapter. I`m still wondering what her kekke genkai should be though...


	5. This means war!

New chapter.

THIS MEANS WAR.

"This thing feels _so_ uncomfortable!" Miyuki complained as she tugged at her red Kimono.

Deidara looked at her.

"How do girls wear this?"

"I think you look more...ladylike." Deidara stated admiring her.

Miyuki squinted her eyes at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You're saying that I look...feminine? Ugh! As soon I see a store that sells cool ninja stuff I'm buying _real _clothes!" She hated being told that she looks "ladylike".

She wasn't a full out tomboy but she believed that women shouldn't be weak and little.

And she hated dresses!

"Tobi thinks-"

"Shut. Up." Miyuki stopped him.

"But-"

"No."

Tobi pouted.

They continued walking.

Miyuki spied a store.

"Ahh! I see London I see France!" Miyuki strode to the store.

She was just about to go in when she saw something or someone in particular.

Mimoko!

Tobi, Deidara and Miyuki had been searching for this mysterious girl for three days until, Eureka!

She turned around to signal Deidara but apparently he already saw her.

"Deidara keep an eye on her, I'll just slip in here and buy some clothes." She turned to Tobi.

"Tobi you come with me." She ordered.

"Tobi wants to stay with Deidara-sempai." He pouted.

Miyuki sighed.

"Tobi, do you remember our special meeting and what we talked about?" Miyuki asked impatiently.

Tobi nodded.

"Can you _please_ just go with the flow?"

He thought for a while then nodded.

"Good. Deidara-kun we'll meet you back at our place tonight." She pushed Tobi into the store and walked in behind him.

Deidara sighed.

Miyuki wanted him to do all the work while he goes behind this girl.

But hey, _she_ had to deal with Tobi! Freedom for him!

**WITH DEIDARA...**

As Pein said the girl _was_ quite timid. He followed her around for a whole day.

He followed her to the outskirts of the huge village.

It was about five thirty in the afternoon. The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky, it's golden rays caressed his skin.

His baby blue eyes fixated on the afternoon sun and it's luminous beauty.

He smiled brightly.

_Miyuki should've been here... _He thought to himself smiling.

He sighed and turned to see where the girl was.

"Hm?" He asked no one in particular.

The girl was crouched on the ground tugging at some shrubs, putting them in a small basket that she had bought.

"She must be a medical ninja un." He peered at her from behind a tree intently.

She placed more shrubs in her little basket then got up and started for the woods.

He waited until her small figure dimmed from view to continue following her chakra.

He moved silently behind. At times it seemed as though she was impatient and in a hurry.

Deidara looked through a blanket of darkness in search of the girl, any sound any sign, anything!

One minute he was right on her tail then. _Poof!_

Just like that she was gone!

He didn't feel her chakra signature.

"Crabby Patty!" He swore under his breath.

He turned around and headed back.

"What do you mean you _lost_ her!" Miyuki yelled angrily.

Deidara was ticked off, although he knew he should be apologetic, he was ticked off. (as we all know he has a quick temper.)

His right eye twitched.

"Exactly how it sounds." He answered between gritted teeth.

Miyuki plopped down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Would you like to explain to me how a missing S-rank ninja losses their main target just like that?" She clicked her finger at "that".

His eye was now twitching madly and his body was trembling with anger. He looked like he was having a seizure or something.

"She just disappeared ok?" He finally snapped.

Miyuki winced at his sudden outburst but quickly regained her posture.

She shot up quickly.

"No! Ok! She can't just disappear like that! You're a ninja for crying out loud! She must've hid her chakra or something!" She yelled back.

"Were you even there?" He retorted.

"No! I wasn't, but i'm sure a real ninja wouldn't report to say she just disappeared!" She replied flailing her arms mockingly.

"Are you questioning my abilities?" He yelled taking a step forward.

"Maybe I am!" She replied more sure of herself.

Deidara was so angry at this point, he really wanted to say something mean.

"You are the most stuck up, inconsiderate, brat i've ever met!" Deidara yelled.

Miyuki gasped.

"Me?" She pointed at herself and looked over shoulders.

"You're calling _me_ that?"

"You're the only one in this room aren't you?" He retorted.

She gasped again.

"You wouldn't know considerate if it punched you in your face!" She pointed at him, her face twisted in anger.

_She looks cute when she's angry... _was the first thing that popped into his mind.

_No! She's ugly and crude! _He rebuked his previous thought.

"You..." He finally realised what she just told him (too busy admiring her face).

Tobi skipped into the room oblivious to what was happening.

"Can Tobi eat candy?" Tobi yelled.

"NO!" They yelled in union.

"Please?"

"NO!" Miyuki yelled and stormed out of the room grumbling to herself.

"Sempai? Can Tobi eat candy?" Tobi asked hopefully.

Deidara sighed and then agreed.

"Yay! Candy!" Tobi ran around in circles.

Deidara smirked.

"You can even hang out in Miyuki's room when you're done eating un." He whispered to Tobi.

"Double yay!" He cheered louder.

"Tobi will you shut up already!" Miyuki yelled from inside her room.

"Ok sempai!" Tobi chirped while skipping to the kitchen.

_He never listens to me when I say shut up! _Deidara pouted inwardly.

**AFTER EATING CANDY...**

"Help..." Miyuki mumbled a pillow pulled over her head.

Tobi was bouncing off the walls. Literally.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! ISN'T TOBI A GOOD BOY MIYUKI? YES HE IS!" He yelled.

**AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS FILLED WITH YELLING AND NOW A MIYUKI WITH A MIGRANE...**

"Tobi...is a -pant, pant- good boy. Tobi is...a tired...boy..." He plopped down on the bed.

"Did I not tell you not to eat candy?" Miyuki asked looking tired.

Tobi lay in front of Miyuki facing her. She puts her arms around him.

"Sempai...said that -yawn- Tobi could...and that...I could hang out in here..." He fell asleep.

Miyuki lay there shocked.

_Deidara...you will pay... _She thought evilly.

She rolled over and sat up then ran a hand through her short silver hair.

Her thin lips curled into a smirk as her grey eyes gleamed with darkness.

"It's gonna be war." She mumbled.

Miyuki got up and went to Tobi's room to sleep in.

YUP! It's war! There will be pranks and funny stuff in the weeks to come.


	6. Operation Deidara!

OK! Pls atleast try and laugh! Im not too sure if this is funny. But I'll guarantee that what Deidara does to Miyuki, in the next chapter, will be the best prank of all pranks! And sorry for the long update! School got me…

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.

* * *

The day went smoothly. Well that's just how Tobi would put it. Miyuki and Deidara were arguing constantly, expressing their love for each other (yeah right!), Tobi being…well…Tobi, then Miyuki would either yell at him or Deidara would blow him up.

They argued over petty things like, the color of Deidara's hair. Yeah, his hair's color.

_Flashback…_

"AHHHH!" Miyuki yelled shielding her eyes. "What the hell dude?"

"What un?" Deidara asked innocently.

"Your stupid hair blinded me! Why the hell does it have to be blonde?" she yelled rubbing her eyes.

Deidara couldn't believe that she would actually make an argument based on the color of his hair!

"What do you mean?" He yelled at her. She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm saying that your golden mop of hair blinded me! It's just so freaking shiny!" she pointed at his hair.

_This is a childish argument, but, I won't let this slide just like _**that! **Deidara thought.

"Look who's talking!" he pointed at her hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's _**SILVER **_for crying out loud! You could blind a bat…during the day!" he was totally freaking out now.

"Stupid blonde! Bats _are _blind during the day!" she flailed her arms madly in the air.

Deidara had to think quick because he was running out of retorts.

"Well…what were you doing looking at my hair in the first place?" he smirked as she kept silent.

"Well…I…uh…I-I was…looking at the..." she stammered, looking at her feet.

"It's because you were admiring my hair that's why! You're jealous!" he felt victorious! He had gotten her with that clever comeback.

She snapped up at him. She looked into those big beautiful eyes and gave him the deadliest death glare, even Uchiha Itachi would run for his mother, and walked away, jamming him as she left.

_End of flashback…_

_

* * *

_

So yeah, everything was pretty cool or should I say pretty sweet for Tobi! Hooray!(sarcasm).

Well, night fell rather quickly, even bedtime. As the clock struck midnight, Miyuki decided that it was time. Time for operation Deidara!

She got out of bed as quietly as possible then made her way to Tobi's room.

"Tobi." She shuck Tobi.

"Nah…erm" was his reply.

"Tobiiiii." She whispered.

In turn Tobi flipped onto his right side, giving Miyuki his back. She turned him back and continued to shake.

He finally shot up, quite…angered?

"Why do you disturb my sleep pest?" he said in his Madara voice.

Miyuki stumbled away from him, she was taken aback!

T-Tobi…?" she managed to stutter.

By now Tobi/Madara had realized the he had revealed himself. So he tried to cover it up.

"A-AH! Miyuki-sempai! Tobi did not mean to scare you! Tobi is very sorry!" he switched into his fake persona.

"I-It's…o.k." she muttered.

"Sometimes Tobi's dream makes him act funny! So that is why Tobi sometimes makes a deep voice!" he flailed his arms around.

"Shhh! No need to explain Tobi, just keep it down!" she whispered loudly.

Tobi nodded hastily.

"Good…do you remember what you have to do?" she stepped a little farther away from Tobi. She didn't quite believe his explanation.

"You have fifteen minutes; if anything happens then you'll get an extra five minutes. O.k.?" she gave him a map with the plan written on the back.

"Remember, if anything goes wrong you know what to do." She handed him a flashlight, a black ski mask and a pillowcase filled with his…necessities.

He nodded again, whilst pulling the ski mask over his head.

"Tobi I'm counting on you! Don't fail me now!" she saluted him then said, "Mission start!"

Tobi tiptoed out the room, his back bent, looking like a thief in action.

Miyuki smiled, rubbing her hands together.

_Revenge is sweet._ She thought.

* * *

"Tobi, are you ready?" Miyuki whispered hoarsely. They had turned on all the lights and were now waiting outside of Deidara's bedroom door.

"Yaaay!" Tobi yelled in reply.

"O.k. in five," she started her countdown.

"four," Tobi settled a little.

"three," Miyuki's mind exploded.

"two, …" Tobi was anxious.

"one!"

They both yelled fire, as they hit pots and pans, pound on his door and stomp loudly.

Before they knew it, they heard frantic scrambling coming from behind Deidara's door.

"DEIDARA! FIRE! GET OUT NOW!" Miyuki yelled, now trying to stifle a laugh.

Deidara's door flew open.

_SPLAT!_

A goo covered, multi colored hair, pantless and sleepy Deidara fell flat on his face.

Miyuki took one look at him and burst out laughing. Tobi soon joined.

Deidara slowly got up rubbing his nose.

Tobi did quite a job! She had drugged Deidara's Dinner earlier so that Tobi could color his hair, put icky green goo on him and fill his room with mice traps and various objects.

"HA! HA! HA! DEIDARA-SEMPAI LOOKS FUNNY!" Tobi laughed.

Miyuki was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

He now felt the mice traps, clamped onto his feet.

He started dancing a crazy dance as he pulled them off. It kind of looked like a mixture of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" and Michael Jackson's "Bad".

Miyuki's laughing resolved a little. She was coughing and was about to get up off the floor when she saw Deidara's crazy dance. That did it! She was now going to laugh for an eternity.

After taking off some goo and the mice traps, Deidara turned his attention to a dying, of laughter, Miyuki and a passed out Tobi.

Deidara turned on his heals and stormed back into his room. Miyuki assumed that he was going to look in the mirror.

Tobi was now recovering from passing out because of laughter when…

"AHHHHHHHH!"

A high pitched girl scream echoed through the neighborhood. The source of this girlish scream? You guessed it! Deidara!

"NOOOOO! MY HAIR!" He was still yelling.

"Tobi thinks that we should have left his hair, Miyuki-sempai." Tobi said.

No reply.

"MIYUUUKI! TOOOOOBI!" came an angry yell.

Tobi turned to Miyuki.

Smoke. Wait smoke?

"Huh?"

Deidara came into view. He looked really pissed!

"TOOOOBIII!" he said with a smirk playing on his face.

"S-S-SEMPAI! I-I"

_BOOM!_

Tobi went flying.

* * *

"Oh I just looove fireworks!" Miyuki snuggled into the covers of a blanket in her secret tree house, far away from any danger.

Her stomach grumbled. She reached for a bag of potato chips.

"Lucky thing I prepared snacks ahead of time! I would've been starving up here! Oh that would've been awful!" she commented.

"S-Sempai please! Tobi is soooorrrryyy!" Tobi sobbed.

_BOOM!_

In the air Tobi yelled, "Miyuki-sempai heeeelllllpppp!"

* * *

Far away, enjoying the scene, Miyuki sneezed.

AND THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU LIKE!


	7. My turn!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.

Do you know what I ve just realized? Tobi can't call Miyuki "Miyuki-sempai"! I used the wrong honorific! Oh poohoo! Anyway! Long time now see! I made some jutsus in this chapter, they were completely random.  
My school is gonna be closing for two weeks for Easter and i'll be sure to write alot of chapters and update them slowly! Oh! and my Microsoft isn't working so pardon me for any spelling errors.

Chapter something..."My turn!"

The only sounds audible were the birds chirping, leaves rustling and Tobi whining.

"Miyuki-sempai I have to go peeeee." he said with his legs tied together.  
"Tobi would you shush! Just keep it in, we'll be there in a minute!" Miyuki whispered, fearing Deidara, who was way ahead of them, would hear.  
"Pleeeaaassseee! Miyuki-sempai PLEASE!" "Deidara is already angry. What do you think will happen if we bothered him? Especially for you?" she talked sense into him.  
"Deidara-sempai doesn't have to know! I'll just hop into the bushes for a sec! I'll be back before you know it!" he begged.  
Miyuki looked up the road at Deidara's retreating figure. She sighed. "Fine, but hurry."  
Tobi scrambled into the bushes at the speed of light!  
Miyuki heard a relieved sigh come from the bushes. She looked up the dirt covered road and found nothing but nature greeting her.  
Oh no...  
"Tobi! Hurry up! We lost Deidara!" she whispered hoarsely.  
No reply.  
"Tobi this isn't the time for games! Get out of there now!"  
Silence.  
"Tobi?"  
Still no answer.  
She pushed a couple of branches away to reveal nothing but good ol' nature. No Tobi.  
She gasped. "Tobi! Where are you!"  
BOOM!  
Miyuki flinched. She turned her attention towards the sound.  
An explosion?  
"Huh...?" she puzzled. "Oh no! Deidara!"  
She took one last look at where Tobi should be and ran towards the explosion.  
When she reached her destination, Deidara was on his clay bird.  
"Deidara! What's going on?" she yelled up at him.  
He ignored her.  
Great! He's gonna ignore me during a battle...She thought.  
She looked at his opponent and gasped.  
It was Mimiko! They were not to come in contact with her! He was going against Pein's rules!  
"Deidara, we were not supposed to fight her!" She yelled at him again.  
He was still ignoring her.  
fool...  
She summoned a shadow clone. The shadow clone rushed towards Mimiko and threw the first punch. Mimiko dodged.  
The clone continued fighting using taijutsu only, Mimiko continued to dodge.  
Deidara yelled "Katsu" and the whole place exploded.  
As dust flooded the air, Miyuki strained to see what was going on.  
Out of nowhere, a fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying backwards into a rock. She got up slowly, rubbing the blood at her mouth away. She looked up and saw Mimiko breathing harshly. It seemed as though Deidara's bomb might've caught her.  
She smiled. "You got me."  
By now the dust had cleared.  
Within a flash, Miyuki's fist connected with Mimiko's jaw. Mimiko's fragile body flew several yards away. As Mimiko stood up, Miyuki formed hand seals.  
"Fire style: Fire dragon flame blast! A flaming dragon escaped Miyuki s mouth towards Mimiko.  
But the jutsu didn t hit its target. Mimiko used a water type move. Water style: water barrier wall! she shouted.  
Water gushed out of her mouth and created a barrier to block the flaming dragon.  
How in heavens name does she know how to use that? Miyuki thought.  
The second hokage used that technique!  
Miyuki! Deidara called. She looked up at him. He had formed the hand seal to blow more bombs.  
Hai! Miyuki said then teleported to Deidara s clay bird.  
Katsu! Everywhere exploded. The explosions took up the whole field. There was no where in hell that Mimiko could ve gotten away from that!  
As the dust cleared Miyuki teleported back to the field. She started walking towards the center to find the poor girl s body. She was surprised when the dust cleared and the girl s corpse was no where to be found.  
What the hell ? Miyuki mumbled to herself.  
My turn! a small voice yelled from behind Miyuki.  
When Miyuki turned around, a fist connected with her stomach, knocking air out of her.  
She gasped for air as another fist hit her jaw. She fell to the ground. Miyuki lay there, gasping for air, as Mimiko stood over her.  
Wh-What did you do to me ? Miyuki asked, straining to breath.  
Mimiko smirked. That s for me to know and you to wander. Now die! Mimiko stabbed Miyuki in the stomach. Nothing happened. No blood. No yelling of pain. Nothing!  
I wonder why that bomber dude won t help his partner?...Mimiko thought.  
Poof!  
And you actually think that I would put myself in danger and just run headfirst at you? Mimiko turned around to see a smirking Miyuki.  
Of course I had to analyze you first. Miyuki said.  
Miyuki formed hand seals fast, so fast that even Byakugan couldn t see it.  
Rir?su Chiky? Mage! Miyuki mumbled.  
Well you are a clever girl, aren t you? Mimiko said.  
Miyuki smirked. Much more clever than you ll ever be. You little brat! How dare you? she was raging now.  
Yes. Yes! Be angry and attack without planning!...Miyuki thought. Water style: Infinite water bullets! Mimiko yelled.  
Little bullets of water came rushing towards Miyuki. As Miyuki jumped several feet away from the attacking water, Mimiko rushed for her.  
Miyuki landed and just stood there looking at the attacking girl.  
As soon as Mimiko s fist was about to hit her, the ground around her shifted, making Mimiko lose her balance.  
Wh-What? Mimiko asked astounded.  
Do you remember that jutsu I did and nothing happened? Miyuki smirked.  
I don t care what you did! Why were you guys following me? So you would rather know why we were following you than how you might end up dying? Foolish girl. Miyuki couldn t believe that she was a ninja. Mimiko tried to get up but she was somehow stuck.  
What kind of jutsu is this? she bellowed.  
No jutsu .It s called Earth bending Mimiko stated calmly.  
What do you mean? My chakra natures are fire and earth. My kekke genkai is using my chakra to control earth or fire as I please. All I have to do is concentrate and move my hands about and tada! Earth bending! Mimiko just stared up at her in disbelief.  
Yeah I know I m just awesome aren t I? Shut up I m sure it uses a lot of chakra. Mimiko questioned.  
Well actually it does. But you see I ve developed the ability, through a forbidden jutsu, to absorb chakra from the sun. Just like if I was to go into sage mode, I would absorb natural chakra and- Miyuki! Deidara, who had hopped off his clay bird, shouted.  
Oops! Said too much didn t I? she backed away from Mimiko a little.  
Leader-sama wants us back. Now. He stated firmly.  
She looked at Mimiko and sighed. It was fun while it lasted. But bye! Deidara and Miyuki disappeared is a puff of smoke. Mimiko was left staring at the sky.

I know! Miyuki seemed like a blabber mouth! But how else would you get to know a little about her kekke genkai? Anywhoooo lets start the reviewing section of this story. Review and I ll give you ..chocolate? Or any delicious delight you might like(through the computer)! Oh and deidara s hair is wrapped or something, so Mimiko didn t see his hair. His bang wasn t coloured, just the everywhere else!


	8. Get ready to taste the rainbow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (I really didn't wanna post this so soon, but it's killing me! I just HAD to!)  
Ok! This chapter is just a filler to start the plot off. I've been doing some HARD thinking and I've come up with this GREAT plot! Let me just give you folks a hint: Everything is gonna be twisted (well its not really a hint)! Expect the unexpected people. Yeah, if you really thought about it, Deidara's hair looks like skittles!  
Chapter 8? ...Get ready to taste the Rainbow!

"Where is Tobi?" Pein asked as soon as Miyuki and Deidara arrived in his office.  
"Don't know. He went to use the little Tobi bush to...relieve himself. But he never returned." Miyuki stated flatly. She was bored and quite angry at nothing in particular (actually I was bored and angry for no reason so she was too!). She could care less about the little lollipop of a ninja.  
"So you abandoned your comrad?" Pein asked. He was starting to wonder what Madara was up to.  
Miyuki's eyes twitched. "No. He went into the bushes then I heard an explosion. So I peeked into the bushes for him and he was gone. I had to go and see if Deidara made the explosion and why, so I left." she explained.  
"We will be having a meeting in ten minutes. Dismissed." Pein said.  
Miyuki bolted out of the room, she had had enough of boredom for one day.  
Deidara watched her as she left, a smirk now painted on his oh so perfect face. _Get ready to taste the rainbow_...he thought evily.  
As she ran down the halls, she couldn't help but wonder where Tobi went off to...and why Pein took it so calmly.  
She bumped into someone and fell. "Ow!...S-Sorry, I didn't see you." she mumbled while standing up and rubbing her butt.  
"Hn." was his only reply. She looked up to see Itachi staring at her. Her eyes widened.  
"I-I'll just get going then." and with that she sprinted around him and took off with a flash.

**AKATSUKI MEETING...**  
"As some of you may know, Hidan and Kakuzu have perished in a battle against Konoha ninja. As such, I suggest we all mourn their deaths."  
Miyuki was shocked. It seemed as though it was just yesterday that Hidan confessed his feelings for her. It seemed so surreal. "I am sure that Konoha has intelligence about us. We will need to strengthen our abilities and maybe even learn new ones..."  
Miyuki hadn't been listening to what Pein had to say anymore. She was still in a state of shock and she was befuddled as to how Hidan could've died. For crying out loud he was freaking IMMORTAL!  
"Miyuki." Deidara whispered in her ear.  
She was too busy trying to figure out how he died to answer him.  
"Miyuki!" He whispered louder, gaining the attention of Itachi for a second.  
"What!" she whispered back. A few other Akatsuki members had turned in their directions and ordered them to shut it with their glares.  
"Do you know where the muffin man lives?" he asked with a smirk.  
Seriously? THAT is what he wants to ask me in the middle of a meeting?...she thought.  
She was irritated at this point, but she decided that if she just gave him an answer that he would stop bothering her.  
"No, Deidara, I do not have a clue." she whispered to him while Pein was still carrying on with his lecture.  
Deidara's smirk grew wider along with his baby blue eyes.  
"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T HAVE ANY UNDERWEAR ON? AND WHY ARE YOU WINKING AT ME?_" he yelled in a fake, terrified british accent.  
All the akatsuki members were now gaping at them. Kisame began to snicker.  
Miyuki's face was now burning from embarrassment.  
"I-I...N-No! I-I did _NOT_ say that! He-He asked me-" Pein held his hand up, motioning for her to stop.  
"I would highly advise you, Miyuki, to keep to your personal needs to yourself. Hinting them to other members would either disgust them or make them interested in you. I do not want any type of courtship_ OR_ sexual activiy in this organization. Do you understand, Miyuki?" He stated to her.  
"B-But I didn't say anything like that to him!" she denied.  
"Miyuki, are you sure that you did not say anything erotic to Deidara?" He questioned.  
"Yes, I'm quite sure!" she raised her voice.  
"She's lying! She specificly told me that she didn't have any underwear on!" Deidara now joined in.  
"I did not!" she yelled at him.  
"You did too!" he yelled back.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did-"  
"Quiet!" Pein intervened. "We will drop the matter this instant! Miyuki you never said anything and Deidara you never heard anything."  
Deidara grunted, "So you're taking her side I see!"  
"No, Deidara. If you don't mind I want to continue with my meeting. And Miyuki go sit next to Kisame."  
Deidara shot Pein a nasty glare and sat down while Miyuki got up and strolled over to Kisame. As she walked she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Kisame drifted down so she can sit. Pein sighed and continued with his meeting.  
"Let us all forget about the previous occurrence and continue with this meeting. As I was saying..." Miyuki tuned him out.  
Deidara...You little dweeb! How could you do that!...she thought.  
"Uh...Miyuki?" Kisame whispered, nudging her.  
_Oh no! Not another one_...she thought.  
"Yes?" she whispered.  
"You can entertain me any time you like." he said with a wink. Miyuki's eyes widened. She turned her head slowly to look at the putrid skittle head ninja. He was smirking at her.  
Miyuki's mind screamed bloody murder.

After the meeting was dismissed, Deidara shot out of the room. He looked really eager to get out. It was Friday night and Miyuki had a routine. At seven o'clock she would go get a book, go downstairs and read it on their couch until whatever time she fell asleep. No one ever bothered her because she would just bark on them and tell them to leave. Then about nine thirty, Konan would wake her up before anyone sat on her. The whole Akatsuki would sit there and do whatever they wished to do.  
So now she was headed upstairs for her book. When she got downstairs, something in her head was urging her not to sit on that chair.  
"Shut up." she told it.  
After reading for about an hour or two she fell asleep.

Here she was, in an embarrassing moment for the_ second_ time of the day. First with Deidara, now this? Miyuki was currently fighting tears from her eyes.

_Flashback..._  
_"Miyuki-san! Wake up!" konan yelled._  
_Miyuki's grey eyes fluttered open. "Hai, Konan-san. I'm awake." She yawned._  
_Konan's eyes drifted to where Miyuki had just gotten up from. "M-Miyuki-san..."_  
_Miyuki looked at Konan and followed her eye's direction. A wet spot was present where she was sleeping. It looked as though she had...wet herself. The whole Akatsuki, except Deidara, was now staring at the spot. Something slimy dropped onto her shoulder. She put a hand to her head and felt something icky in it. A foul smell flooded her nostrils. Her first instinct was to scream at the top her lungs._  
_Deidara walked in and said, "Guys...I think something went through our garbage." Everyone turned to Miyuki._  
_Deidara, oblivious to Miyuki, continued, "It made a total mess of the kitchen." He now turned to her, "Hey, what happened to you? And why...Oh no!" His eyes grew wide. "She went through the garbage! Oh. My. god!" Deidara tripped. Tears formed in her eyes._  
_End of flashback..._

She was sniffing madly. Her eyes were puffed up. She was biting her trembling bottom lip, trying to stop herself from crying. She wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her. They were all staring at her, their expressions: disgusted.  
The silence was awkward. People shifted uneasily and some of them even sniffed. Hot beads of tears now ran freely down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, but the situation was just too much to handle. Tears stung her eyes as she sobbed. Her hands came to her face, covering her eyes as if it would somehow hide her from the outside world.  
Pein sighed. "Everyone leave. Miyuki, go get yourself cleaned up. We'll talk about this in the morning."  
Everyone went their seperate ways. As Deidara passed her, he whispered, "Does the rainbow taste good, Miyuki?" Deidara's statement led her to weep louder. She cried her little heart out that night.

Poor Miyuki. This prank was really mean, not funny. Aaaaannd, my lovely readers, I'm going to not let this story stick in one timephase. Deaths will be written. Ooops! I said too much! I know it's mean, but hey, it's Deidara we're talking about. Of course Deidara would do mean things like those. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, for example yuti-chan and ryuu22. Everyone else I'd like to thank you all!


	9. I cant think of a title

I would like to beg your forgiveness for what i'm about to do to this story. I didn't have a plot at the beginning of this story, but now it might be going like how the original is going, Naruto shippuden. It'll be a little mixed up and stuff, but it's ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.

"She's not coming out. She won't even speak to me." Konan informed Pein when she arrived in his office.

Pein sighed.

"Why is this organization so corrupt?" he thought aloud.

Konan remained silent. He looked up at her and said, "Leave her for now."

Konan nodded and started out his office but stopped at the door and asked, "You do realize who the culprit is?"

"No. But I'm sure that we will find out soon."

She nodded and left.

_Oh I'll more than get my revenge...Deidara!...I'll MURDER you!_...death threats ran through Miyuki's mind as she lay in her bed, formulating her master revenge plan.

ONE WEEK LATER (ON A MISSION)...

"Who the hell took my clothes?" Deidara yelled from his bathroom.

Miyuki, Deidara and Sasori were on a mission to find Tobi. Miyuki and Sasori were downstairs...playing...Chess? (chess is a neat game!)

Well whatever. "I said, who took my clothes?" Deidara, now downstairs with his bath towel wrapped around him, asked again. He was soaking wet(drool!).

Sasori looked at him. "What would I do with your clothes, brat?"

"For all I know, you may be a perverted puppet!" he yelled.

"You don't need to yell, idiot." Sasori went back to playing chess.

"So you're not denying that _YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES_!" Deidara pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Even if I were a pervert, what would I do with your clothes?"

Deidara's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. He seemed to think about it before he answered. "You could always smell it and take in my wonderful fragrance!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even grace that with an answer. Can't you see anyone else in the room, Deidara? _A FEMALE_?"

Deidara looked around the room and replied, "No? What _ARE_ you speaking of? The only other thing I see in this room besides you is the thing that went through our garbage. Is that what you're referring to as FEMALE?"

Sasori glanced at Miyuki, he sighed audibly. "Deidara, we all know that someone played a mean prank on Miyuki. She would never do such a thing."

"Believe what you want Sasori-no-danna. Can you ask _IT_ if _IT_ took my clothes?"

"She is right here and has ears, you have a mouth. Figure it out, brat." And with that, he turned around and continued his game of chess.

"Fine..." he mumbled.

Deidara turned to Miyuki and sucked in a huge amount of air then let it go. He tucked some wet hair behind his ear. He opened his mouth and said, "It, blog cur munch munch clap clap liki liki?"

In response, Miyuki just flipped her middle finger at him.

"What was that supposed to be, brat?" Sasori asked.

"Sasori, if you must know, that is it's national language." Deidara said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Sasori just stared. Deidara stared too.

"Ask her. She won't bite." Sasori said.

"Fine." He looked at Miyuki. "Munch munch liki liki nawa?"

Miyuki sighed and stood.

"Deidara, ask-" Deidara shushed Sasori just as Miyuki had gotten up. Deidara stiffened.

"Do not move a muscle. It is in its aggressive state. It might attack anytime. Just play dead Sasori-no-danna" Deidara whispered hoarsly.

Miyuki sighed again. "Deidara, your-"

"Holy hell! It speaks english? We've got to call Obama! He has to hear _THIS!_" Deidara yelled, amazed.

Miyuki cleared her throat. "I know where your clothes are."

Deidara relaxed a bit. "Well will you give them to me?"

Miyuki nodded. "Follow me."

As they walked to the front door, Deidara asked, "What were you doing with my clothes anyway?"

Miyuki remained silent.

"I asked you a ques-"

"I washed them for you." was her simple reply.

Deidara was curious to know why she had washed them for him after what he did to her _AND_ what she did to his clothes.

The town that they were in, the village hidden in the ricepaddies, had a huge festival that day. So the streets were crowded. Miyuki wondered how Pein expected them to find Tobi in that crowd. They reached the front door. Children yelled, people yelled, everything seemed to be yelling and stuff outside. It was such a ruckus out there.

She opened the door, while holding Deidara's bathtowel, pushed him outside and yanked his towel off of him. She shut the door.

For a moment, everything became quiet. No banging on the door. No people yelling at Deidara. No more festival sounds. Nothing. Just silence.

"Aaaaaahhhh! That man is naked! Eeeewww!" a woman shreiked.

"Well he does look kinda sexy. But he's still naked in a public place!" a second woman said.

"Yeah...he DOES look sexy. And he looks cute blushing like that. Hey there, what's your name?" the first woman asked.

"This man is taking all our girlfriends, men! Let's get him before he gets our girls!" a random man yelled.

"Yeah! Let's get him!" another man yelled.

Deidara was now banging on the door, pleading with Miyuki to let him in. A huge stampede could be heard coming closer to the door.

"Miyuki, let me in! They're coming for my sexy body! Please! I don't wanna look like Michael Jackson!" (R.I.P M.J and no offence to his fans. But uv gotta admit that he was ugly.)

"Well, I can see- no hear that my job here is finished." Miyuki mumbled and walked away.

In a distance a terrified scream rang through the air. "No! Don't make me look like Michael Jacksoooonnn!"

"What was all of that about?" Sasori asked as soon as she returned.

"Oh nothing, just part of my revenge on Deidara." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, just partying on the henge with Deidara." she rephrased.

"Yeah...Now, checkmate." he said.

"Hey! You cheated!" Miyuki yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"I won fair and square! You have to come to my room now." he smirked.

"Fine!" she pouted.

The curtains were closed in Sasori's room. The door was also closed. Sasori lay in bed, with only his boxers on. Miyuki was in her PJs.

"Are you ready?" Miyuki asked.

"I should be asking you that." he mumbled.

Miyuki squinted her eyes at him. "Don't get all smart with me!"

"Less nagging, more working." Sasori said.

Miyuki closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She opened her mouth and, "~I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wooorld! You can comb my hair, undress me every- this is ridiculus!"

Sasori looked at her. "Well, that's what we bargained for."

"But is it that necessary that you must hear a song to go to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, it calms my nerves."

Miyuki cocked a brow. "That specific song calms your nerves?"

"Listen, if you don't want to do this then I do have another 'task' that you could fulfill." Sasori mentioned.

Miyuki thought for a minute then asked, "Why did that sound dirty?"

Sasori smirked and shifted to a sitting position. "Because it was."

Miyuki couldn't decide whether he was being serious or not, but she wanted to know what this task was. After all, she was a very curious girl. She studied Sasori's expression for a few more seconds before accepting his "task".

yup. there ya' go!


	10. Finding Tobi! Part one

Chapter 10.

_~Hey Google…  
Why don't you let me finish what I'm typing before you start guessing after one letter….  
Little cocky aren't we?~_

"We need Intelligence on all of them, at one time. We can't keep going at one person per week or month; the progress needs to be sped up. " A hooded figure mumbled.

The other hooded figure sighed. "I don't have that much Intel."

The first hooded figure looked up at the moon, making his forehead protector shine; a leaf village crest visible.

"Agent X, is there anything bothering you? You seem...shifty." the hooded leaf ninja asked.

'Agent X' stiffened before relaxing. "I-It's just that...that..."

"What?" the leaf ninja pressed.

"It probably doesn't have anything to do with this mission, but...I had a weird dream and let's just say that I found evidence for this..._dream_ to be real." Agent X said.

The leaf ninja seemed to think about this for a minute before saying, "What kind of evidence?"

"I had a dream that one of the Akatsuki were messing with my mind, as if they were trying to get info out of me. I then- never mind. You came here for info on Akasuna Sasori, right?"

The leaf nin stared at 'Agent X' before nodding.

"Well, he's a puppet master, as you guys should already know." The leaf ninja started making notes of what agent X was saying. "A few years back, he turned himself into a puppet. So, he has no emotions what-so-ever, he can't even feel. He poisons his victims. The only way to kill him is to...to..."

"To what?" the leaf ninja asked.

Agent X stood there, the word betrayer stabbing like a bullet through them. Agent X inhaled deeply and said, "To stab him in his heart. The only thing human left on him is his heart. That's the only way to...k-kill Sasori."

The leaf nin smiled broadly before thanking agent X for their work and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Agent X then turned and walked away; a feeling of guilt ever-present.

_One down, one more to go..._Agent X thought glumly.

"No, I did not get info on him. He is quite stubborn and secretive." Agent X said to a raven haired boy.

The boy not so much as nodded but disappeared leaving a puff of smoke.

"_Cocky little jerk..." _Agent X mumbled.

"Where were you?" Sasori asked as soon as Miyuki returned.

Miyuki couldn't even look at him, after what she had just done. "I had to get some fresh air, so, I went for a walk."

Sasori nodded and went back to planning their mission.

"Where's Deidara?" Miyuki asked, sitting next to Sasori.

Sasori stopped what he was doing and turned to Miyuki. "I think it is best to leave him be. The brat's really angry. You should've known that he had a short temper."

Miyuki smiled innocently. "I'm sowwy for hurting his poor clay feelings~" she batted her lashes.

"You really are in for some trouble, brat." Sasori said.

Miyuki looked at him, astonished. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you a brat, brat" he simply said.

"Oh it's on now, twit!" she bellowed, getting ready to fight. She stood on the couch she was sitting on, her arms outstretched, her feet slightly apart; a weird fighting stance.

"Geez, you're much more immature than Deidara-baka." Sasori complained.

"Immature is what boring people call fun people. So I suggest you get your boring behind outta' here before I _kick yo' ass_!" She exclaimed, getting ready to pounce on him.

Sasori looked up at her, sighed and went back to work. "Sit down." He grumbled.

She smiled sheepishly and sat down. "When do we leave to find Tobi?"

"Now." he said while standing to his feet. "Deidara is waiting for us outside. Go get your stuff."

"B-But it's the middle of the night! I'm really tired!" Miyuki whined. How could Sasori even think about starting a mission in the middle of the night?

He ignored her and walked to the door. "Tomorrow, that special task that you promised is to be fulfilled."

Miyuki just stared; she just couldn't and wouldn't believe her ears! She then turned and made her way to her room, grumbling something about Pinocchio and his sleepless nights.

~Boredom kills! Beware of the ghost of boredom! Reading HARRY POTTER! Yayz!

Unless your name is Google, stop acting like you know everything!~


	11. Finding Tobi! Part two

Finding Tobi! Part two

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any way. I do own "Miyuki".

"Sasori-no-dana, would you please tell that thing next to you to shut the hell up?" Deidara told Sasori.

Sasori was in the middle of a ticked off Deidara and a whining Miyuki.

"Sasori, would you please tell that idiot over there to don't tell you to tell me to shut up?" Miyuki asked.

Sasori didn't even care to send their messages, they answered each other anyway.

"Sasori, would you please tell _it_ that I know I'm an idiot, but, at least, I didn't _soil_ myself," Deidara said poking his perfectly sculptured nose into the night sky.

"Why you little-" Miyuki stopped and started to say.

"OR go through the garbage like some animal!" Deidara added, he too stopped and glared at Miyuki.

They were having a glaring contest when Miyuki shoved Deidara, hard.

"You seriously didn't just shove me!" Deidara bellowed, astonished.

Miyuki smirked, "Did I?"

Deidara shoved her back.

"Hey!" Miyuki said, shoving him back.

A shoving match began and turned into an all out fight. After the fight died down and all the smoke cleared, Miyuki had Deidara in a headlock.

Deidara grunted angrily, "Let go of me!"

Miyuki only tightened the grip. "Say you're sorry!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Nooouuuu!" Deidara screamed as she tightened her grip even harder, any more and Deidara's arm would break.

"I'm not sorry for what I said _or_ did!" Deidara said stubbornly, panting slightly.

Miyuki let him go with a shove. "I hate you..."

Miyuki saw, although at night, the slightest flash of pain in his eyes before they lit up. Deidara smirked, "I hate you, too un" he shoved her lightly as he turned and continued walking.

Miyuki and Deidara had reached up with Sasori-who didn't stop to part their little cat fight- and were walking quietly.

"You two finish showing how much you love each other by fighting?" Sasori asked them, Deidara in particular.

If it wasn't for the clouds blocking the moon's light, Sasori would've seen a scarlet faced Deidara. "W-We-"

"Quit it, Sasori. I hate him anyway, I'm sure the feeling's mutual, though." Miyuki cut in.

Deidara was silent. Everything seemed to stay still and silent after Miyuki's last sentence. They continued walking for some time before stopping at the spot that Miyuki told them was the last place she saw Tobi. They climbed through the bushes and reached an enormous building.

When they reached it they looked it up and down.

"It seems to be a hotel." Sasori said.

"No crap, Sherlock. It has a _huge_ flashing sign marked '_HOTEL_' for crying out loud!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Whoa...this is, like, exactly where Tobi was last seen..." Miyuki said looking at the building, bewildered.

Sasori and Deidara looked at her. "Here?" Deidara asked.

"I-I mean...well not _exactly_ here! Somewhere over there." She fumbled then pointed at a random bush.

"Tobi must've seen this hotel and must have decided to go in and check it out." Sasori said thoughtfully.

"Funny thing though, I didn't see this building the day that Tobi disappeared..."Miyuki said.

'You mean to tell me that you didn't see a huge purple building behind the trees?" Sasori asked.

Miyuki shook her head, "No."

"Or that huge blinking sign that says hotel?" Deidara too asked.

"No." Miyuki said in an annoyed voice. "What are you guys getting at?"

"How could you have not seen a huge purple building with a huge blinking sign in the middle of a _green_ forest un?" Deidara asked.

"What does the forest have to do with this purple building?" Miyuki screamed. She seriously couldn't see what they were talking about.

"Because...never mind!" Deidara stated.

"Geez, I really don't see why it bothered _him_ that I didn't see a huge purple building with a flashing sign..."

"Let's just go in already." Sasori said before Deidara replied to Miyuki and start another fight.

After they had entered the building a second sign above the first sputtered to life, now reading: "Ominous alien karate hotel"

In the lobby, behind the front counter, an old man sat staring at the trio with a crude expression painted on his face. They walked up to him.

The old man had sunken eyes and a wrinkled face with what looked like battle scars across his face.

"Uh...We-We were wondering if you saw a hyper-active man, o-or boy, with an orange mask enter this hotel." Miyuki asked, moving behind Sasori because the man was quite daunting.

The old only grunted in response.

"Now listen here, old dude, she asked you a question and you better answer it!" Deidara snapped.

The old man glared at Deidara who glared too. Miyuki looked from Deidara to the old man.

"Did you see the boy that Miyuki," Sasori gestured to Miyuki, "just explained?"

The old man glared at Sasori then turned to Miyuki, "Yes..."

Miyuki, feeling a little braver, stepped out from behind Sasori and asked, "Where-Where is he, then?"

The old geezer turned around, giving the trio his back, and picked up what seemed to be a key then turned around and slammed it onto the counter-top. When he removed his hand it was, indeed, a small key with a piece of paper attached to it by a string.

"Take that." He grumbled then stood up.

"What's _that_ supposed to do?" Deidara questioned angrily.

The old man took a sign, which appeared in his hand magically, and slammed it on the counter-top, much like what he did to the key. The sign read: '_Closed'_.

"Take the key and go to your room." He stated and started to limp away.

"Okay, _mom_!" Deidara yelled to his back as he slammed the door he had just walked through.

Miyuki stifled a laugh.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Deidara's visible eye became smaller, angered at her attitude. "Just a minute ago you were stuttering and being a total wimp around an _old _dude!"

Miyuki glared at him, "That is it! I officially despise you! I was mad at you minute ago but now I'll be angry at you forever!"

She grabbed the key off the table and read the number out loud, "It says level one, room fourteen. You guys can meet me there!"

Miyuki sped towards the open elevator and went inside. The doors closed.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other then towards the elevator. The doors opened again and Miyuki poked her head out, "You guys gotta' come on this thing! It makes you feel as though your insides have dropped to your feet!"

"A minute ago she was angry." Deidara muttered, "now she's..." he shook his head sadly "Girls...".

"What the hell is that thing? Miyuki, I think you should step out of that metal thing before something happens to you." Sasori said as he and Deidara walked toward the elevator.

Phew! This is getting interesting! Don't worry my fellow friends, Miyuki will fulfil Sasori's 'task' in the next chapter! I promise!


	12. Finding Tobi! Part three

Finding Tobi! Part three...

It's slightly long...

"Miyuki, get up." Sasori poked a sleeping Miyuki, in the head, with a stick.

Miyuki grumbled an undistinguishable sleepy, yet angry, reply.

Sasori grunted in frustration.

Deidara came to Sasori's rescue, "Don't worry, Sasori-no-dana, I'll get her up un" Deidara's visible eye gleamed with darkness as he smirked sinisterly.

Deidara walked up to a sleeping Miyuki and cracked his knuckles, he then formed a seal. "Katsu!"

Miyuki's bed flew up into the air several feet high; it flipped over as it started to fall downwards. Miyuki landed on her face with a _thud_.

"Dear kami, Deidara, you killed her!" Sasori said (screamed) very unSasori-like.

Deidara only flapped his hand uncaringly. "It's indestructible, It'll survive...Lucky bastard..." He mumbled.

A few seconds passed and a hand pushed through the huge mass of rubble that was once a bed.

Sasori sighed inwardly; outwardly he yanked Miyuki out of the rubble roughly.

Miyuki coughed when she was finally free of her overburden.

"Miyuki, the old man gave us instructions on how to find Tobi. Apparently, we have to go through what he calls 'Levels'." Sasori informed Miyuki as soon as she finished her coughing spree.

Miyuki looked at Sasori then her attention snapped towards the 'putrid' blonde; her grey eyes squinted with anger.

"You!" she flared in anger. "You are the most...the most..." Miyuki stopped to think; tapping her singers across her pursed lips.

"Sordid." Sasori commented from across the room.

Miyuki shook her head in agreement, "The most _sordid_ person I've ever met!"

Deidara snickered, "Define sordid!"

"W-Well it's...uh...Well, to put things quite frankly, since you're not as nearly as intelligent as I, it means that you're a squalid little rascal!" Miyuki defined.

"HA!" Deidara snorted. "That's not even close! Is it, Sasori?"

"It's correct." Sasori informed them.

Miyuki and Deidara bellowed in union, "It is?"

Sasori merely nodded.

"You see, Deidara, I'm not as dense in the head as you!" Miyuki said in triumph.

"You weren't even sure if it was correct!" Deidara sneered not backing down.

"Yes I was!" Miyuki screamed.

"No you weren't!" Deidara screamed back.

"Shut up!" Sasori yelled.

Miyuki and Deidara shut up at that instant for Sasori _never_ yelled.

"Deidara, go downstairs and get our breakfast." He turned to Miyuki, "You stay here, that 'task' that you promised is to be fulfilled _now_."

Deidara sulked out of the room grumbling whilst Miyuki gulped.

"Lock the door." He informed Miyuki as he made his way towards his bed.

Miyuki slowly walked to the door and locked it at an even slower pace; she leaned against the now locked door, a _bit_ scared.

"Come here." he said, he was now sitting on his bed.

Miyuki, like before, made her way towards Sasori at a very, _very_ slow pace.

"Could you go _any_ slower?" he resisted the urge to hit the girl.

"Yeah, I _could_ go slower..." Miyuki mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I have to go shower." She rephrased quickly.

"You smell fine, Miyuki."

Miyuki finally reached Sasori's bed. Sasori handed her a bottle of what seemed to contain some kind of wax. Miyuki stared at it as Sasori stripped off his Akatsuki cloak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sasori, I don't know you _that_ well!" Miyuki shrieked.

"You just need to wax my back, baka." he turned and lay on his stomach so she could wax his back.

"O-Ok..." Miyuki mumbled, still a little freaked out.

She dipped a hand into the wax-like thing and proceeded to 'wax' Sasori's back.

"So...why do you wax your back?" she asked whilst massaging the wax onto his wooden back.

"Because...I-I need to keep my body looking as though-oh...- as though I'm real. It also keeps termites from devouring me." Sasori explained through, what seemed to Miyuki, as...pleasurable groans.

Miyuki's eyes squinted into slits. "Reeeaaallly?" she drawled out.

"Yeeeeaaah!" Sasori started out in his normal voice then went into a high-pitched squeal.

Miyuki stopped massaging his back and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why'd you stop?" Sasori looked at her.

Miyuki shook her head and continued to massage the wax onto his back.

"Go a little lower..." he drawled.

Miyuki obeyed and moved her hands lower.

"Lower..."

And so she did, her hands were on his backside by now. Well, not exactly, he had his boxers on so she skipped his backside and went to his legs.

"Go higher, make sure you get between my legs." Sasori said, his voice sounding just a bit aroused.

Miyuki cocked a brow, "Sasori, I am _not_ going to stick my hands between there!"

"Hey, you lost the game of chess, now do as you're told." He warned her.

Miyuki sighed and dipped her hands into the jar of wax once more; she rubbed it in her palms slowly. She shut her eyes as her hands slowly began its terrifying journey between Sasori's legs. As if God had seen her foreboding tragedy, Deidara popped through the door.

"That old geezer gave me-" Deidara started but stopped when he saw such a horrible scene. "Miyuki, Sasori, what are you two doing?" he screamed successfully killing Miyuki's ears.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Deidara!" Miyuki started. "He-He asked me t-to-" Deidara stopped a stuttering Miyuki.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your little...whatever you'd call it! I'll just leave so you two can have some privacy!" and with that, Deidara stomped out of the room.

Miyuki chased after him.

"Deidara, listen to me! I-It wasn't as bad as it seemed-" Miyuki's pleading was cut off by Deidara's lips crashing into hers; her eyes widened in surprise.

It took Miyuki some time to figure out what was happening, she just stood there; not moving, frozen. She didn't know whether to kiss him back or shove him off. She did like him, more than she'd wished, mind you, but she didn't want to have any feelings for anyone in the Akatsuki, she was kinda' planning on returning to her village pretty soon.

Their lips parted and a pair of grey eyes met with baby blue ones.

Miyuki immediately turned her gaze to his feet, her cheeks burning a bright red.

Deidara continued to stare at her and she continued to stare at his feet as if it was made of gold.

"I got us breakfast." Deidara broke the silence.

"Oh...thanks..." Miyuki mumbled, her eyes now fixated on the wall to Deidara's immediate left.

"God damn it, Miyuki, look at me!" he snapped.

Miyuki's eyes slowly made their way towards Deidara. As soon as their eyes made contact, she blushed fiercely.

"What I just did should give you some sort of clue that I like you." He stared at her, determined to keep her eyes locked to his.

"I..." just as Miyuki started to reply, Sasori interrupted them.

"We need to complete our assigned tasks." He informed them as if Miyuki hadn't just finished 'waxing' him.

"Fine un." Deidara said and he followed Sasori as he turned and started walking. Miyuki followed closely behind.

As she walked behind Deidara, one thought suddenly flipped through her mind: _'How in heavens name was Sasori feeling pleasured by that wax. He's wooden, right?'_

They went into the "metal contraption" (the elevator) and followed the "old geezer" into a room with three doors.

Each door had its own individual colour. The one to the farthest left was a bright purple with a sign written in gold reading: door number one; the door to the farthest right was a dreamy shade of soft blue also with a sign written in gold which read: Door number three, and the door in the middle had a soft blue-violet touch to it.

"Choose your destiny." The old guy said in a deep, creepy voice.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Like if this is mortal kombat." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Scorpion?" the old guy asked.

"The name's Deidara." He said.

"Sub-Zero?"

"No, Dei-da-ra." Deidara pronounced slowly.

The old man cocked his head and asked, "Jax?"

Deidara smacked his forehead...hard...too hard. He stumbled backwards holding a throbbing red handprint that he imprinted on his forehead.

Miyuki snickered, "Serves you right."

Deidara glared...Miyuki stared...

"Ahhh, thinks that little Goku hit his head too hawd." The now officially weird old dude said in an Asian accent.

Deidara smacked his head again, his eyes bulged out of his head. "AAACK!" he screamed.

**I'm a HUGE MK fan! **


	13. Finding Tobi Part four! the task at hand

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters excluding 'Miyuki'.

Its 2,052 words! lol

Miyuki looked to her left only to find Deidara smirking at her; she bent slightly forward and found Sasori staring at the door in front of him with a bored expression; she straightened and glared at the smirking blonde.

"What are _you_ smirking at, Blondie?" she sneered at him. Miyuki had decided to make the blonde nin think that she didn't like him, so she would start to make rude comments to him. After all, she wanted to go home NOT in love.

Deidara's smirk grew darker. "I bet one thousand yen that I will get through these tasks first."

Miyuki looked at him contemplating whether to take the bet or not.

"Hmmm..." she said stroking her imaginary beard, "I'll take it, blondie." She finally agreed.

Deidara beamed with happiness.

"Are you three ready?" the old man asked.

Miyuki and Deidara nodded while Sasori just glared.

"When you enter the doors before you, you are required to complete the tasks within these rooms at a required time frame. Each room has its own time frame, the maximum amount that you will face is twenty minutes." The random old dude enlightened the trio.

"Blahberdy blah blah. Just let us go in now." Deidara said quite impatiently.

"Blondie, stop it! We need to learn the rules of this competition!" Miyuki scolded him.

The old guy nodded with each word Miyuki had said. "You are a wise one, young Jedi."

"Yes, master." Miyuki bent forward respectfully.

Deidara gaped from Miyuki to the old man astonished at such nonsense.

After nodding his approval of respect to Miyuki, he continued, "Things that are prohibited are: weapons, potions of any kind and exploding clay."

Deidara grunted in frustration. How was he supposed to live without his clay?

They all put their prohibited belongings on a random table that was in the room.

"Now, go forth my young Jedis! May the force be with you!" the old man screeched, his voice sounded as though it were nails being scratched across a chalkboard.

Miyuki turned to him and said, "And with you, master Yoda."

The old man nodded again.

Deidara had waited behind to get a equal start on their bet.  
"Are you ready?" Deidara asked.

Miyuki nodded.

Deidara and Miyuki put their hands on the door's knob and were about to turn when Miyuki suddenly gasped, oh-so terrified.

"Deidara, there goes the tooth fairy! She's stealing your clay!" Miyuki gasped in a horrified tone.

As Deidara spun around alarmed, Miyuki booked it through the door and down the white hall. She stopped at the door before her, not quite sure of what to do. She opened the door slowly and saw nothing but pure white walls with a brown desk in the middle of the room with two chairs sitting at each end of the table; one chair already occupied by a lone woman with short red hair and dark, ominous eyes.

The woman gave Miyuki a shy smile and asked her to sit.

When Miyuki sat, she explained what Miyuki had to do.

"You see, in this section we test your mental skills. Like the other sections, this section has five levels." The woman started in a very kind voice, "On this level, I will ask only one brain teaser but in the other level you will be asked two and in the other three and so forth."

Miyuki nodded.

"You will have four minutes to answer my question." She said.

"How am I supposed to know when my time is up?" Miyuki asked as she did not see any clocks on the wall.

The woman smiled gently. "You'll see."

"Okay, I'm ready." Miyuki said.

The woman's smile darkened, twisting her face into a leer.

Miyuki gulped.

* * *

Oo oo oO

Deidara walked down the placid white hallway towards a door grumbling to himself; something that sounded distinctively like 'stupid tooth fairies don't even steal clay'.

He entered the door unconsciously, still mumbling. He stopped mumbling now realising that he was smack-dap in the middle of a room filled with odd devices, very odd devices indeed. There were huge metal instruments with flashing lights and beeping sounds emitting from them, they were huge and clumsy.

"Uh..." Deidara gazed in awe as he did a three hundred and sixty degree turn from the middle of the room.

Scrambling was heard from the far end of the room, metal hitting the floor with a loud clank. Deidara positioned himself in a fighting stance, ready to take on whatever was making such a ruckus. A scraggly old man in a white lab coat, shirt, pants, shoes and heck, even his hair was as white as snow stepped out from the mass expanse of metal machines.

The old man looked at Deidara with wrinkled eyes that seemed to have no pupils. The man's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh, you're here so early!" he screeched out, his voice trembling with each word he spoke.

Deidara cocked a brow but relaxed out of his fighting stance. "I am un?"

The old guy nodded excitedly.

He advanced towards Deidara with his hand outstretched, "The name's Alberto Ienstein."

Deidara backed away from the old guy, a tad bit scared. "Nice to meet you..." he didn't take the man's hand.

Looking a bit sad that blonde didn't find his greeting welcoming, he clapped his fragile, wrinkled hands together. "Well, I do assume that you know what you came here for?"

Deidara, actually, didn't know what he went there for anymore. All he could remember was that they were searching for Tobi now they're going through levels? What was the point in that anyway?

He shook his head in disagreement.

Alberto smiled. "How did you end up here?"

"We were sent on a mission to find our teammate Tobi-"

"Tobi you say?" Alberto's eyes were alit with fire. Literally.

Deidara threw a random bucket of water towards the crazed scientist whose eyes were on fire.

"So, you know where Tobi is un?" Deidara asked, still thinking that the old dude needed to go to the 'mental' hospital.

"Tobi is the most praised being in this hotel!" he wailed.

Deidara gaped.

"He was the one who passed his knowledge onto us! When I say 'us' I mean them because I am much more intelligent that anyone!" grunted.

"Ooookaaay..." Deidara backed away slowly from the deranged man. He had obviously mistaken Tobi for someone else.

"No, do not leave! We have a match to fight!" the old guy appeared behind Deidara, startling him a bit.

Deidara spun on his heels and faced the man. "Listen, I don't want to hurt an old man without a valid purpose un."

Alberto smiled, "Oh, you won't be fighting in this section...well, you will, if necessary."

Deidara cocked a blonde brow.

"You see, my young fool, in this section you will be put to the test in mental _and_ physical skills." Alberto started. "You will be faced with situations in which you must think of a strategy to stay alive and kill the enemy and, if there is one, rescue the prisoner."

"So, you're the one that is setting these tests?" Deidara asked.

Alberto nodded, his icy white hair bobbing with his nod.

Deidara smirked. _With this deranged old fool setting these tests he's sure to pass with a click of a finger._

Alberto smiled a crooked smile and pointed behind Deidara, "That's your first opponent."

Deidara turned around, he thought he would see a completely and utterly small butterfly to squish, but Deidara wasted a whole thought. Standing before him, a staggering ten feet taller than him was a mechanical machine with small bulbs for eyes and piece of cardboard for a nose with the intent to kill. Everything about this thing was completely opposite to what he just thought he would face.

Deidara gaped at the thing in front of him, frozen.

Alberto patted Deidara on his back, "Don't worry, he'll go easy on you!" he said then disappeared only to reappear a second later. "You also have ten minutes to finish this guy off." And with that said he promptly disappeared.

Deidara stared.

* * *

Sasori was walking to the third level of his section after just finishing off the first two in the blink of an eye. He had found out that he was in the physical section where they test your physical strength; there were two other sections, the mental section and the luck section. He had no idea what they did in the luck section. He had also found out that Tobi was the only person in decades to beat all the levels of all the sections and was named grand master; all Sasori had to do was beat all the levels in his section and he will be able to fight the grand master.

He rolled his eyes. The people he had fought were not even capable of earning the title 'shinobi'. They were weak and stupid, no wonder Tobi beat them.

He entered the third door and saw a brown skinned woman standing in the middle of a boxing ring. She had a towel, which appeared to be sweaty, wrapped around her neck and she was panting, sweat pouring down her face and neck. She smiled at Sasori, her brown eyes smiling along with her face.

"It's been a long time since anyone made it this far." Her voice was as sweet and smooth as honey.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasori went into the boxing ring on the woman's opposing side.

The woman smiled again and shook her head. "No, you must be mistaken! You don't fight me until the last level, you fight-" the girl was cut off by a little boy with green bowl cut hair and green eyes.

"You fight me." the butt in with a calm voice. The boy seemed to be about the age of twelve.

"Thanks for letting me use your boxing ring, Ju-ju-kun!" the girl rubbed the blushing boy's head before waving good-bye to Sasori and disappeared.

Sasori stared at the boy for some more time before finally realising who or what the boy was. The four tailed bijuu was sealed within that boy.

"What are you staring at?" the boy snapped at Sasori.

"I want the demon within you; I will carry you back to the Akatsuki base." Sasori informed the boy.

The boy's eyes grew wide, "H-How did you know about the bijuu? And what in heaven's name is the Akatsuki?"

Sasori stood there contemplating how he would work with the boy's lack of knowledge to his advantage.

"I know about the bijuu within you because the Akatsuki is a place with many more like you. We, at the Akatsuki, help you to get a better life and we teach you how to control your anger and eventually control the beast within you."

The boy looked as though he believed, but his eyes still held uncertainty. "Why hasn't anyone told me about this place?"

Sasori thought for a while but covered his thinking by moving towards the boy and putting a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, "Because this place is located on an island far away and because everyone hates you and don't want you to know about us. I'm sure people taunt you everyday of your life."

The boy's bright green eyes showed pain and sorrow as he turned his gaze from Sasori.

"Not to worry, my young lad, I just need to complete these three more levels and I'll find our missing member, Tobi, and we'll return to the Akatsuki base, together."

The boy gazed at Sasori for a while then said, "Two."

Sasori took his hand off the boy's shoulder and stared at the boy. "What?"

"Two more levels." The boy smiled up at Sasori. "You've passed this level. I'll also help you on the other two levels and with the grand master!" the boy chirped.

Sasori smirked. _Little children were always easy to persuade!_

Sasori and the boy made their way through the other door, the boy hopping with joy, ready to help Sasori!

* * *

Sasori is a meanie! I know, right? I might have to change the summary of the story a little later...


	14. Finding Tobi: A new friend

Bet your guys were not expecting an update. Huh? Well surprise, snitchels! Yup…I know…I somehow managed to fall off the face of the earth…but I can explain! You see, my random updates are due to a combination of school and laziness. I have been on fanfiction reading stories but I just didn't have the urge to write anything…I guess I had 'writer's block'….I am VERY sorry! I hope you all could forgive me! I will not be making frequent updates, but I'll try to keep you updated, I'm in my senior year of school (yeah, I got _that_ old. I was 13 when I last updated this…im 16 now…sooo) and school is HECTIC! And, _**I assume**_ that I have become much more mature, so I _**think**_ my writing style might change a bit. Oooh and I _love_ fanfiction's new updates to the site. Well not all...i hate the editing thingy...Lol. So, without further ado, here is the latest instalment…..

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the anime/Manga Naruto or its characters; however, Katsuragi Miyuki and Miya belong to me. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Soft whistles echoed through the hallway as Miyuki made her way to the third door. The previous two mind teasers had been relatively easy as she finished them with ease and with much time remaining.

'_Well this is going smoothly!' _she thought to herself. "I wonder if Deidara-kun is having any difficulties?" she pondered aloud, her lips pursed as she examined the door before her.

Being the well mannered girl she was, she lightly tapped on the door.

No reply.

She tapped once more then pushed the door ajar to take a look inside.

A boy with dark hair sat at the table. His head tucked snugly between his shoulders resting on the table.

Soft snores flowed from the boy.

Miyuki stood there, not knowing what to do. Her eyes wondered around the room, searching for nothing in particular.

She scratched the back of her head, "Uh…um…hey, y-you awake?"

She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. _'Of course he isn't awake!' _

"_Yo!_ You there! I'm here for the test!" she raised her voice, a bit braver now.

His snoring stopped briefly then continued.

Miyuki's eyebrows began twitching in annoyance. _'I do not have time to stand here doing nothing! I'll lose ten thousand yen if I just stand here!" _

Miyuki marched towards the boy and hovered over his sleeping figure, annoyance written on her face.

"You there, wake up!" she yelled in his right ear.

Startled, the boy shot up, his chair rattling, to stare at Miyuki, his eyes wide and his breathing uneven.

Miyuki herself was startled, not by his sudden burst, but by the boy's eyes. His eyes were green on appearance, but on further inspection they appeared blue. With each angle he turned, it changed between the two. His eyes bore resemblance to Miyuki's older sister, Katsuragi Miya.

Miya's eyes were hazel but appeared green in the weirdest of times. It took Miyuki back to one time when she was just a child. Being the stubborn child she was; she hardly took advice, not even when Miya cautioned her to stay away from the forest behind their house in which she loved to wander about. Miyuki assumed that Miya didn't fully acknowledge her potential as a kunoichi. So, she ignored her warnings in ignorant annoyance.

One day while aimlessly wandering through, she encountered enemies, those of which were not your average gennin. Miyuki had been defeated in less than a minute, on the ground beaten and bleeding, her sister appeared out of nowhere. Anger painted into deep furrows between her brows, her eyes green with the intent to kill those who had hurt her little sister, Mimi-kun.

She had finished the unknown shinobi off with ease. On approaching Miyuki, her eyes seemed brown with a hint of green. Kneeling over a beaten Miyuki, she asked, her voice monotonous and cold, "You okay, Mimi-kun?" Miyuki shook her head and forced a smile, and as she did, Miya's eyes seemed to take on a warm brown colour, making Miyuki's heart smile.

Now, standing there arching her head sideways, admiring the boy's eyes, she couldn't help but grieve her deceased sister.

"Uh…y-you okay, miss?" the boy asked nervously.

Finally snapping out of her trance, Miyuki stuttered a reply, "Um...yeah, I….I guess I am…"

With the boy's eyes squinted in suspicion, she proceeded to sit in the chair opposite him.

"Sorry that you caught me asleep, I was just really tired…" he smiled sheepishly as he apologised.

Miyuki smiled too, "It's okay….I should be the one apologising for waking you and staring at you so weirdly. It's just that your eyes….they remind me of someone…"

Not knowing what to say, he just said, "Oh...um, my name is Satoshi Ryokugan"

Clapping his hands together, he said, "Well then, let's get started. Shall we?"

Miyuki nodded.

"I trust that you know the rules?" he asked.

Miyuki nodded again.

"Good." He smiled. "Here goes the first one."

Miyuki nodded.

Ryokugan began, "Johnny's mother had three children. The first child was named April. The second child was named May. What was the third child's name?"

Miyuki's eyebrows shot-up as she scrunched her nose. "Please repeat slowly."

He repeated the teaser slower the second time.

'_Who the hell names their children_ _Shigatsu_ _and __Gogatsu__?'* _was Miyuki's first thought. She chuckled to herself. _'Okay, think Miyuki….'_

She repeated the teaser to herself.

"Um, the third's child name was Rokugatsu?"**

Ryokugan shook his head.

"Nani?!" she bellowed. "Repeat once more please."

Ryokugan repeated the teaser then added, "You have three minutes remaining."

Miyuki thought hard for a few seconds when it finally hit her.

"Baka!" She cursed her own ignorance for not realising it sooner.

"The third child's name, it's Johnny!" she blurted.

Ryokugan smiled, "Correct. Now the second teaser states:

"I am older and wiser, I love and protect. You replicate the path I took, due to your admiration. I am a partner and defender; a listener, conspirator, a counsellor and a sharer of delights, and sorrows too. My judgement is unbiased. I am capable of conception, placing you as the sibling of the child's mother. Identical in appearance, we seem indistinguishable by others. I am neither friend nor foe; mother nor father. Who am I?"

Miyuki wrinkled her nose, _'Every riddle up until now was more than easy, why had he gotten difficult all of a sudden?'_ she thought.

"Uh, can I have the riddle once more, but slower?" Miyuki asked.

Ryokugan repeated the riddle slower.

"Um….a boyfriend?" Miyuki guessed.

Ryokugan shook his head, "Nope. Think carefully about what I said, internalize the key statements."

'_Okay Miyuki, take all they key statements… the person is older, they are your partner….hmm…parents and friends are out of the question….the person is capable of conception? So when the person goes through conception I'm the sibling of the child's mother? What the…?….so who….?' _Miyuki pondered, her brows furrowed and her eyes fixed on her hands.

'_Okay, if the person is identical to me, that means the person must be family….. So the person is someone I can confide in…making the person a close friend…..and if the person is capable of conception, being pregnant, making me the sibling of the child's mother…what? Making me the sibling of the sibling of the child's mother?…..sibling of the child's mother…." Miyuki's thought rambled onwards._

"Miyuki?" Ryokugan said, knocking Miyuki out of her thoughtful trance.

"Huh?" was her dazed reply.

"When you came in here, you said that I reminded you of someone….who was it?" Ryokugan asked.

Miyuki, too consumed by her thoughts answered the boy unconsciously, "My sister, Miya."

Ryokugan shook his head 'okay'.

After a few seconds Miyuki's eyes brightened, _'the sibling of the child's mother! I'm the child's aunt! And if the person can become pregnant, that makes me…!'_

"The person is a sibling, more precisely, a sister!" Miyuki blurted, excitement racing through her.

And as quickly as excitement came, grief washed it away. Old memories of confiding in her sister for advice; advice her parents wouldn't be able to give, memories of disputes between her sister and her. Sibling rivalry, their parents would call it.

Miyuki lowered her eyes, tears threatening to escape.

Ryokugan noticed the sudden change. "Y-Yes, you're correct!... Look, since I like you…u-uh, y-your enthusiasm, I like your enthusiasm and you've gotten this far. I'll let you go through without completing the other riddle."

Biting her lips to hold the tears captive, Miyuki gave Ryokugan a weak smile.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. You did really well. Most people don't get this far." He admitted.

Changing the atmosphere of the room, Miyuki began giggling and then burst into an uproar of laughter. Ryokugan, too, began laughing.

Regaining her composure, Miyuki said, "How can people not get this far? The previous riddles were a breeze, gennin level."

Embarrassed, Ryokugan began feebly, "W-Well, people don't usually come here, so we don't prepare anything too difficult that'll make them quit midway."

She nodded, thinking that they should change their location; maybe then people would come around. The building by itself is a bit threatening, more so, the location.

Miyuki rose to her feet followed by Ryokugan.

"Well then, I guess this is where I take my leave. And thanks for the help." Miyuki smiled brightly.

Ryokugan smiled shyly at the table then caught Miyuki's eyes. In that instance, Miyuki caught the briefest flash of loneliness. His eyes darted back to the table.

Pain rushed through her, pain of the memories of being alone and isolated. And for the second time of the day she wanted to cry as memories flooded her once more; memories of being thrown into the adult world at a tender age and being judged and pitied by others. But she felt his loneliness.

"Hey, you don't happen to have, like family here?" She started.

With a slight flinch, he negated.

"You wanna like, come with my friends and I? I can get you out of this place, you know?" she offered.

Ryokugan seemed to be taken aback by her bluntness. "N-No. I couldn't just leave….I grew up here."

"You grew up here?" she asked, not really expecting a reply. "Have you ever travelled outside of here, like to another village?"

Embarrassed, he shook his head 'no'.

Miyuki couldn't hide the surprise from her face.

"And you're sure you wouldn't want to come with us?" she asked again.

Just like before, he refused feebly. There was nothing else Miyuki could do, so she made her way to the door. But before she could leave, he called out to her, his voice barely audible.

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

His eyes were fixed on the wall beside her, "I-I think I'd like to come with you…"

Miyuki smiled, "Then what are you waiting for? Come on, let's go!"

Ryokugan smiled broadly and followed Miyuki out the door. Miyuki was surprised as to how spontaneous everything seemed, but it felt right, so she went with the flow.

Le fin~

* * *

* (_Shigatsu and Gogatsu mean April and May_)

**_ (Rokugatsu means June)_


End file.
